


Is It Early Yeah It Is

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: a tmnt rp





	Is It Early Yeah It Is

It was the year 2017 and Kayla who had fair skin brown hair and blue eyes was walking to the lair to visit her friends the turtles. She met them a year ago after she was saved by Leo from some purple dragons.  
Raph who was now 19 was the bulkiest and the most muscular of all of his brothers. He worked out quite a bit to keep in shape. He was looking forward to his friend coming to see them.  
Chelcee sighs while leaning against the counter of the pizza place she worked at, she was a short little thing standing at 5'1, with long dark brown hair that came down to her lower back and dark brown eyes, tan skin, she had a southern accent that only came out when angry, she sighs once more and looks at the clock 'just a couple more minutes'  
~  
Leo smiles when Kayla enters the lair and walks over to her "Kayla your here, glad you could make it" he says smiling "the pizza isn't here yet we just ordered though" he says putting a hand on her shoulder.  
Kayla turned her short brown hair and her head to look up at Leo. Even though she was 5'9 Leo was still taller than her.  
"H-Hey Leo thanks. I love v-visiting you guys," she stuttered shyly.

Raph was looking forward to the pizza as he was starving after training so long and hard with Leo. He was still waiting but he want always the patient type. In fact he would say he was impatient.  
Leo chuckles "and we love having you here, it's a nice change compared to my brothers" he says leading her to the living room "so how was your day"  
~  
Chelcee smiles "one more minute" she says to herself before her boss came to her "I need you to deliver a pizza, once it's delivered you can go straight home" he says her smile leave "and where is it?" That's how she found herself at the entrance to an alley grumbling to herself "it's extra money, you need it"  
Kayla smiled at him and nodded. She secretly harbored a crush for Leo ever since she first met him.  
"L-Leo there's something I have to tell you."  
Raph went out of the lair and he walked up to the alley where he would expect to get the pizza from. Little did he know they would have a new friend.  
Leo looks at her and smiles "you know you could tell me anything" he says facing her "what is it?" He asks  
~  
She sighs and looks at her phone, she sees something move out of the corner of her eye and turns before screaming and throwing the pizza box and a punch, before realizing what she did and goes on a rant on how she didn't mean it and her mama would kick her ass if she knew she hit a stranger  
Kayla sighed and looked up into Leo's eyes dead set on him.  
"I-I love you L-Leo!" She confessed her cheeks flushed.  
Raph grunted lightly but it didn't really faze him as he was a turtle.  
"Thank you for the pizza babe. Here's your money," he said in his low Batman voice.  
His eyes widen slightly and he opens his mouth going to answer before alarms go off, "Leo we have the foot clan close to the entrance Raph and some girl are out there!" Donnie says  
~  
She doesn't stop ranting till she is grabbed by a man in black she quickly throws her head back headbutting him and jumps away scared "w-what the hell!"  
Kayla looked at the alarms and since she was a pacifist she wasn't gonna go fight. She would wait for his answer later as she sighed.  
Raph quickly snuck up behind him making him let her go of her.  
"Get outta here foot freak or face my wrath!" he said to the foot soldier.  
Leo smiles and the three brothers run outside to help Raph soon joining the fight, as a girl stands out of the way  
~  
She watches them fight her eyes wide "Mama was right, new York is insane..." she says "and they're blocking the entrance,.....that means I can't leave.."she says sadly  
Kayla just remained in the lair hoping them that everything would be ok.  
Raph growled and beat up the foot soldier. He aggressively told him to the hell outta here or else.  
Once they were all gone Leo and the others but Raph went back inside totally forgetting about the girl. He walks over to Kayla "you ready for my answer?" He asks  
~  
She sighs and watches them leave before looking at the big one "umm t-thanks" she says walking slowly to him "this has never happened to me before"  
Kayla nodded and she eagerly waited with anticipation what he was gonna say her cheeks flushed a light pink.  
Raph nodded and smirked at her showing her he was a turtle.  
"It's what we do. Thanks for the pizza baby. Would you like me to walk you home?"  
He smiles "I feel the same way" he says touching her cheek "I always have" she says   
~  
She blushes her house was a wreck not even remotely clean but she nodded "yes please, I-I'm Chelcee, also I didn't mean to punch you.."  
Kayla's eyes widened and she was in shock. She started to cry.  
"R-really? Me too ever since I first met you!"  
"The name's Raph sweetheart," Raph said smirking as he stared at her body up and down.  
"Alright let's get you home."  
His eyes widen and he looks at her with concern "d-did I say something wrong?" He asks  
~  
She watches him while walking 'he's a goddamn behemoth, I'm so tiny compared to him...' she thinks 'why do I have to be short..' she thinks sadly "so uh.....who were those guys?"  
Kayla shook her head no wiping away her tears.  
"No you didn't. It's just I'm really happy right now!"  
Raph stared down at her looking at her with worry.  
"Is something wrong? And those were the foot. Bad guys."  
He laughs and hugs her tightly "I'm glad, you had me worried that I did something" he says standing up to his full height with her in his arms  
~  
She shakes her head "I'm just a little shook, never had that happen before from where I'm from" she says "I can handle my own somewhat, but not like that, I'm glad you were there"  
Kayla put her hands on his plastron for support and looked up into his masked eyes.  
Raph wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him.  
"Hey babe it's alright. Nothing will hurt you when I'm around ok?" he said reassuring her.  
He smiles and soon kisses her while holding her tightly he was happy, she felt the same way he did when they first met  
~  
She blushes and looks up at him before looking down and smiles "thank you.."  
Kayla closed her eyes and kissed him back deepening it as she rubbed his shoulders. She was getting bold.  
Raph nodded smiling down at her as he continued walking her home.  
"So where do you live baby?"  
He smirks and soon sits on the couch with her in his lap while rubbing her thighs  
~  
She points to a house with its door wide open "there....I'm sure I closed the door..." she says walking up to it grabbing the crow bar laying outside "no body better be in my house!"  
Kayla let out some squeaks and moans as she gasped. She never knew Leo could be so bold as well. She looked away from him embarrassed.  
Raph saw her front door was wide open and he ran inside drawing out his sais making sure no one was around to hurt her again. He grew protective of her.  
He chuckles and pulls away "maybe we should take this slow" he says looking at her.  
~  
She watches him before going inset and looking around and yells out in frustration "I didn't need the help in destroying my house!" She soon checks her room "my money! My snake it's all gone!"  
Kayla now looked up at him.  
"N-no! I-I was enjoying it Leo!" she said blushing.  
Raph growled and then sighed.  
"Why don't you pack some clothes and come with me to my home?" he asked her.  
He gently grabs her face "I wanna take it slow with you, you mean so much to me" he says  
~  
She sighs and nods before packing some clothes "I'm sorry, I hope it's not to much trouble..."  
Kayla looks into his masked eyes and nodded.  
"O-ok. C-can we still cuddle?"  
Raph picked her up in his arms bridal style racing back to the lair. Once he got down into the sewers he went into the lair and set her down.  
He nods and lays down with her as a movie was playing "of course" he says   
~  
She stands on shaky legs "w-warn me before you do that" she says looking at him  
Kayla snuggled and molded against his body wanting to feel his warmth all around her.  
Raph rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
"Sorry. I'll make sure next time. Well welcome to our home."  
He wraps his arms around her pulling her closer to him and nuzzles her neck before watching the movie  
~  
She smiles and looks around "well, it's way cleaner than my home is and was" she says laughing "but it's nice"  
Kayla couldn't help but let out a moan as she watched the movie with him.  
Raph just chuckled at that and he looked down at her.  
"Would you like me to show you around?"  
He chuckles "looks like Raph is back and he's with......who is that?" He asks sitting up he looks down at her "it's not April.."  
~  
She nods "yeah that would be nice" she says smiling and blushing while holding her bag  
Kayla looked too and she saw a girl. She shyly waved and smiled at her.  
Raph smirked and showed her off to everybody.  
"This is Chelcee. She got ransacked so she'll be staying here for as long as she wants to. Come on I'll show you around baby."  
Leo sighs and looks down at her before standing up "come on, you should introduce yourself"  
~  
She blushes at the attention and waves shyly, she looks up at Raph and nods  
"I-I'm Kayla nice to meet you," Kayla said nervously.  
Raph smirked again.  
"And this is one of my brothers Leo."  
Leo nods down at her while having an arm wrapped around Kayla   
~  
She smiles and holds a hand out "I'm Chelcee, nice to meet you!" She says happily her mood changing quickly from shy to happy  
Kayla eventually warmed up to her.  
"Likewise," she said shaking her hand.  
Raph took her hand and began giving her a tour around the lair starting with his room first.  
Leo watches the two walk away before looking down at Kayla "she seems nice don't she, she's not afraid of us surprisingly" he says heading back to the couch   
~  
She giggles while walking with him "is she his girlfriend they seem close, wait you said one of your brothers how many you got?"  
Kayla nodded and sat down on the couch watching the movie with her Leo.  
"Yeah apparently they just admitted their feelings for each other just before and now they’re dating. Also yes I have two other brothers."  
Leo pulls her into his lap and cuddles with her while watching the movie and sighs "wanna go out for a walk?" He asks  
~  
She nods "ooh, where will I be staying?" She asks "I can sleep on the couch if there is no spare room"  
Kayla nodded and got up waiting for him.  
"Where are we going? Just anywhere?"  
Raph thought for a second.  
"Well I don't want you sleeping on the couch and there is an extra bedroom so you can sleep in there ok?"  
Leo nods "yeah just anywhere, do you have anyplace in particular you wanna go?" He asks  
~  
She stops and looks up at him "thank you Raph, without you I'm not sure what I would've done..." she says looking at her hands  
Kayla shook her head no.  
"Not really let's just walk around wherever I guess."  
Raph wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his plastron.  
"Anything for you babe. It's what I do."  
He nods and leads her outside and soon starts walking around making sure to avoid people in the streets  
~  
She smiles and wraps her arms around him "I owe you so much, you have no idea, pretty much saving my life twice"  
Kayla held onto his hand squeezing it and hoped no crooks would come bothering them.  
Raph rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.  
"I would do anything for you babe."  
Leo looks down at her and smiles "your fine" he says chuckling slightly   
~  
She looks up at him "is there anything I can do to repay the favor?"  
Kayla nodded but she started shaking in fear.  
Raph shook his head no.  
"No not really but I just want you to keep being you ok?"  
Leo looks down at her "do you wanna go back?" He asks  
~  
She nods "still, I wanna repay you somehow, I'll think of something!" She says smiling  
Kayla shook her head no as she got a grip on herself.  
Raph nodded and pulled away from her.  
"Well it's getting late. How about we go to bed?"  
Leo smiles "we can always go back if your not comfortable"  
~  
She nods and grabs her bag before heading to the room Raph showed her ealier and changes before laying down "I could always cook breakfast...but I don't know what they like.." she says pouting  
Kayla shook her head no again.  
"I'm fine Leo. I want to enjoy this walk with you."  
Raph brushed his teeth went to the bathroom and went to his room going to bed and falling asleep.  
He smiles and nods and continues walking soon they make it to the park "how about this, this is nice right?" He asks her  
~  
She sighs and sits up in bed 'strange room, strange people, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight..' she thinks and leaves the room 'why not explore..'  
Kayla nodded and smiled up at Leo.  
"With you it's even nicer sweetie."  
Raph got up and for some reason couldn't sleep either so he secretly followed Chelcee wondering where she was going.  
Leo chuckles and kisses her "your too sweet" he says  
~  
"They need a dog, a big one, I wonder if they smoke...that would really help me sleep.." she soon walks into the training room "this is so cool..."  
Kayla happily kissed him back and giggled blushing slightly.  
Raph was watching her from the shadows to make sure she didn't leave at all.  
He chuckles and says "maybe we should get home, we been out here a bit" he smiles and starts to lead her back with his arm around her waist  
~  
She looks at all the weapons and soon walks out of the room once the situation truly kicked in 'this is a lot to take in...I need a breathe of fresh air' she thinks and starts walking to the door quickly, she felt sick.  
Kayla nodded and walked with him back to the lair.  
Raph followed her out of the lair and made sure she was safe.  
Leo held her hand tightly "will you sleep with me tonight? Or do you want to wait?"  
~  
She slumps against the alley wall tears streaming down her face "what a fucking day Chelcee what a fucking day! First you deliver a pizza, then run into a turtle dude, well what do you know he saves your life, then walks you home and oh wow your house is ransacked all your money and DAKOTA, who the fuck takes a girls SNAKE!" She yells out resting her head between her knees "god I need a blunt..."  
Kayla blushed beet red.  
"I-I wanna sleep with you tonight."  
Raph came out of the shadows into the alley and looked somewhat hurt.  
"So you regret meeting me?"  
Leo smiles and starts pulling her in the direction of the lair "come on then"  
~  
She looks back at him her eyes wide "what? I never said that Raph! I-It's just the situation we met in..." she says  
Kayla giggled and nodded following after him and ran.  
Raph sighed and nodded and he turned around.  
"Hey do you wanna go back to the lair now?"  
Leo laughs and they soon enter the lair and he takes her to his room.  
~  
She nods and stands up "yeah, I'm sorry Raph.." she says walking to the lair door alone  
Kayla sat down on his bed gazing into his beautiful blue eyes.  
Raph quickly followed after her and went into the lair and went back to his room.  
"Please try to get some sleep.”  
He smirks and kisses her before laying down pulling her down next to him and cuddles her.  
~  
"Yeah...I'll try.." she says entering her room and lays down she didn't go to bed till 5:am and woke up an hour later.  
Kayla fell asleep in his arms cuddling against him. The next morning she woke up refreshed.  
Raph woke up after going to sleep late that morning and he stretched wishing she would sleep in his bed with him.  
Leo was in the training room meditating, he had woken up early and didn't want to wake Kayla so he came in here  
~  
Chelcee was in the kitchen pushing around the cereal in her bowl with her spoon, she had bags under her eyes and she looked exhausted but she didn't feel tired, not in the sleep sense anyway.  
Kayla pretty soon woke up. She wrapped a towel around her and went to take a shower.  
Raph walked into the kitchen and noticed her. He looked worried.  
"Is everything ok? You didn't get enough sleep did you?"  
Leo walks into his room to see the bed empty and heard the shower running he sighs and rubs his neck, the woman he loves was naked in the other room, 'no I said I was going to take this slow so we will'  
~  
She looks at him then looks away "I'm fine Raph don't worry I slept last night, the bed is comfy.." she says and pats the seat next to her "I'm not really someone to worry about...but thanks.."  
Kayla just pressed her forehead against the shower wall letting the water cascade down on her as she wondered when he was gonna make a move.  
Raph shook his head no and slammed his fist down onto the kitchen table next to her.  
"You are someone to worry about! Don't say that! I'm worried about you because I care about you!"  
Leo shakes his head sits on his bed and meditates 'you can resist her, you can do this Leo, your the leader you can do anything'  
~  
She jumps then smiles "but you barely know me....for all you know I could be a crook and a liar.." she says looking at him "how do you know I'm not a danger?"  
Kayla started washing her hair then rinsed it then started to wash her body all over then rinsed that too getting out turning the water off drying herself off and wrapped the towel around her walking to Leo's room.  
Raph just smirked at her as he used his index finger and his thumb to thump her forehead.  
"Because I just know! I can tell you're a sincere kind and good person. I love you Chelcee."  
Leo's eyes open when he hears someone walk in and his eyes widen "o-oh Kayla! L-let me leave so you can change.."  
~  
Her eyes widen and she rubs her forehead "Y-You what?" She asks "b-but you barely know me and- l-like I said you barely know anything about me and well....I just don't want you to think I'm some goody-two shoes when I'm not..."  
But Kayla wouldn't have it. She just blocked the doorway preventing him from leaving. She sighed.  
"Do you think I'm ugly? Are you repulsed by me?" she asked him sadly.  
Raph sighed then rubbed the spot he just thumped on her forehead.  
"Look all I know is is that you're a good person and that's enough for me. Plus I was thinking I can help you with your sleeping problem."  
Leo's eyes widen "what!? Of course not! What makes you think that Kayla!?" He asks   
~  
She raises an eyebrow "oh yeah? How? I have insomnia nothing helps..."  
Kayla sighed again looking away from him about to cry.  
"Because you don't touch me. I want you to. I want you to ravish me Leo!"  
Raph smirked and leaned down so his breath could tickle her ear as he whispered, "you can sleep with me in my bed."  
He hesitates a moment before shoving her against the wall and kisses her passionately  
~  
Her face becomes red and she sputters "w-what!? Y-You want me t-to sleep with you?" She asks confused "w-why?"  
Kayla's eyes widened until they closed and she kissed him back naked in nothing but a towel.  
"Because maybe sleeping next to someone will help you get some sleep. It's up to you but I don't want you to continue like this. You're gonna end up a wreck."  
He rips the towel off her body and gently caresses her hips and legs and pucks her up so her legs wrap around his waist  
~  
She goes quiet a moment "I'll try again tonight, if it doesn't work then I'll take you up on your offer.."  
Kayla started to moan softly as she deepens the kiss rubbing his shoulders.  
Raph looked surprised but hen nodded his head slowly to her smiling.  
"Now eat some breakfast ok? I don't want you getting unhealthy."  
He rubs her thighs and grinds against her "I'm sorry it's been so hard to resist you"  
~  
She nods and eats her cereal then looks at him "so what do you have planned today?" She asks  
Kayla mewled softly and whispered hotly, "then don't resist me sexy. Just take me."  
Raph thought about this for a second.  
"Well I'm gonna train do stuff here then go out on patrol like how we always do."  
He chuckles and throws her onto the bed gently and climbs on top of her and kisses her before unbuckling his jeans.  
~  
She smiles "you live an interesting live don't you?" She asks "do you think- no nevermind.."  
Kayla blushed beet red as she tried to cover herself as she was naked underneath him. She felt so nervous and embarrassed.  
Raph turned to look at her and wondered what she was gonna say. He encouraged her to continue.  
"Go on. What were you trying to say?"  
He chuckles and kisses her gently "don't hide, your beautiful" he says and fully undresses  
~  
She sighs and stands up "can...can you train me? To defend myself?" She asks  
Kayla's cheeks flushed and she whispered, "I've dreamt about this for a long time. Just to feel you in me and touch me."  
Raph's eyes widened as he thought about this then smiled and nodded.  
"Sure why not? But I'm not goin easy on ya."  
He smiles and gently enters her groaning at her tightness "Y-You feel so good..."  
~  
She nods and smiles "I wouldn't expect you too" she says giggling  
Kayla started to moan in pleasure as she caressed his arms.  
Raph got some cereal and ate quickly then turned to look at her.  
"Wanna start right now?"  
He starts thrusting gently afraid if he went fast he would hurt her  
~  
She nods excitedly "yeah that would be great!" She says jumping out her chair  
"It's ok Leo. I want you to go faster," Kayla said moaning as she arched her back.  
Raph took her to the dojo and started to teach her some basic self defense techniques.  
He smirks and soon starts thrusting faster groaning out her name while doing so  
~  
She had picked up on a few moves rather quickly others not so much, she sighs "god I'm horrible.."  
"God Leo you're so big and hot!" Kayla said whimpering scratching his shoulders.  
Raph lent her a hand up as he smiled at her.  
"You're not gonna get it right the first time for everything. There're some you just have to practice a lot."  
He chuckles and pulls her into his lap and thrusts up into her  
~  
She smiles and nods "I know and I'm going to try my hardest.."  
"Oh! Ahh! Fuck!" Kayla said as she began straddling him gripping his plastron for support.  
"Wanna try some more? I'm ready for ya," Raph said smirking as he breathed in and out.  
He holds her hips in his hands tightly and groans as he feels his end coming close "K-Kayla, I'm c-close"  
~  
She giggles "I don't think I'd be able to handle you Raph, I'm like a little ant compared to you"  
Kayla nodded as she too reached her high and she came.  
Raph just rolled his masked eyes at her and he chuckled too.  
"Alright. Wanna learn some more basic moves?"  
He sucks in a sharp breathe as his orgasm hits him and hugs her to him tightly   
~  
She shakes her head "no, I think I'm gonna relax, what about you? You gonna train? If so can I watch?"  
Kayla screamed his name in pleasure as her orgasm collided with his.  
Raph nodded as he started to train and spar by himself and practicing it on his punching dummy.  
Leo breathes heavily and looks up at her smiling "that felt amazing"  
~  
She watches him closely, watching how his muscles rippled with every move, she was thinking of taking him up on his offer to sleep with him without even trying her own room again.  
Kayla nodded panting heavily as she slid him out of her.  
Raph with precise precision and accuracy managed to land final blows on his punching dummy from years of training.  
He gently touches her face "I love you Kayla" he says and kisses her before getting dressed once more  
~  
She sighs and stands up "R-Raph?" She asks nervously, how would she go about this, should she go about this or just do as she said before?  
Kayla too got dressed and blushed her cheeks flushed again.  
"I love you too."  
Raph stopped dripping with sweat and looking at her.  
"Yeah babe? What is it?"  
He smirks and walks out the room heading to the kitchen  
~  
She looks down "n-no it's nothing.." she says and starts walking out the room  
Kayla blushed as she followed behind him and got some fruit to eat for breakfast.  
Raph speeded up in front of her and stopped her for a second.  
"Tell me baby."  
Leo looks at her and smiles "maybe I need to go harder next time" he says in a teasing tone  
~  
She opens her mouth to reply but close it and shakes her head putting a hand on his arm "it's nothing, I don't wanna bother you so I'm gonna go to the kitchen"  
Kayla stopped in her tracks and froze blushing beet red at that.  
"Y-you're gonna make sure that I don't walk for a week right?"  
Raph sighed and then suddenly knew what she was going to ask.  
"You wanna sleep with me don't you baby?"  
He nods "of course" he says chuckling "to see you laying in my bed all day"  
~  
She nearly trips and blushes "n-no!" She looks away "m-maybe...b-but it's fine!" She says trying to leave quickly with a red face  
Kayla just nibbled on her apple as her cheeks flushed.  
Raph smirked. Bingo! Right on the spot dead on. He went behind her and slapped her butt cheeks.  
Leo laughs "your too cute!" He says pulling her into his lap  
~  
She squeals and turns around quickly her face even redder "w-what was that for!"  
Kayla put her head into his armpit getting shy.  
Raph smirked and kissed her cheek.  
"Stop being so sexy and hot babe."  
He laughs a little harder "your so fucking cute, I think I have the cutest girlfriend ever"  
~  
She covers her face before hugging him and hides her face in his chest "how about you stop yourself.."  
Kayla looked up into his masked eyes and she kissed his cheek.  
Raph shook his head no smirking as he began rubbing her hips whispering into her ear," I want you so badly right now."  
He smiles at her and kisses her "I need to train, wanna watch or what are you gonna do?"  
~  
She let's out a sigh of pleasure "I do too" she says "I've been wanting you sense you saved me and brought me into your home"  
"I wanna watch your hot sexy body training until you sweat then I'll clean you in the shower," Kayla said wantonly.  
That's all Raph needed to hear. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to his room laying her down on his bed and he got on top of her and kissed her.  
He chuckles and kisses her passionately "well seems I'm going to be working extra hard today"  
~  
She moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck and presses against him  
Kayla kissed him passionately biting his bottom lip.  
Raph bit her bottom lip and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked on hers.  
He smirks and pulls her to the training room  
~  
She moans before pulling away a string of saliva connecting the both of them she then takes off her shirt.  
Kayla smiled and eagerly let him take her to the dojo.  
Raph latched his lips onto her neck and sucked and bit hickeys into her skin.  
He pulls out a chair for her and starts training, doing pretty much everything.  
~  
She cries out and arches her back as he sucks on her sweet spot before covering her mouth  
Kayla watched her sexy hot ass boyfriend train right in front of her. She giggled.  
Raph smirked against her skin as he then traveled lower nipping and nibbling her shoulders.  
Leo looks at her "enjoying the show?" He asks in a teasing manner  
~  
She runs her hands over his arms and shoulders up to his face pulling him up to face her and she kisses him  
Kayla nodded cutely the blush clearly visible on her cheeks.  
Raph wanted to please her and ravish her so instead of kissing her back he sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.  
Leo chuckles and continues his push ups "come here get under me"  
~  
She moans and grabs his shoulders tightly  
Kayla went underneath him wondering what he was planning.  
Raph then abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one.  
He smiles and everytime he goes down he kisses her  
~  
She moans "R-Raph please, m-more"  
Kayla whimpered softly and cutely then pouted wanting more.  
Raph then sucked on her clit parting her folds to finger her and pumped two fingers in and out of her.  
Leo chuckles and continues the kiss getting more passionate each minute  
~  
She cries out grabbing his head as her back arched  
Kayla moaned softly into the kiss as she parted her lips.  
Raph delved his tongue deep into her stroking her walls with his wet muscle.  
Leo gently lays on her making sure to not put all his weight on her as he sticks his tounge into her mouth  
~  
"R-Raph!" She cries out as she moves her hip against his mouth  
Kayla moaned into the kiss as she let him explore her wet cavern.  
Raph took his tongue and fingers out of her and easily slipped inside her grunting.  
Leo gently presses his body against hers, rocking into her slightly getting horny once more  
~  
She nearly screams in pleasure and grabs onto his shoulders "R-Raph.." she says before kissing him  
Kayla moaned as she kissed him back deepening the kiss.  
Raph churred into the kiss kissing her back as he started thrusting into her.  
Leo pulls away and smirks down at her "wanna have fun again?" He asks   
~  
She wraps her legs around his waist to her best ability "m-more, please Raph! M-Make me yours" she cries out  
Kayla whimpered slightly and nodded cutely.  
Raph growled as he went into her deeper harder and faster.  
He picks her up and takes her to his room once more  
~  
She moans loudly, moans just pouring out of her mouth "o-oh god I'm so c-close"  
"This time Leo touch my body and kiss it all over."  
Raph grunted as he reached her g spot pounding into it multiple times.  
He nods and puts her on the bed gently and takes off her clothes before gently kissing her all over, as well as loving caresses all over her body.  
~  
She screams out his name as her back arches and she cums clenching down tightly around him.  
"Leo I mean suck on my breasts and make hickeys on my neck and shoulders."  
Raph reached his high as he climaxed heavily into her as it collided with hers pulling out grunting.  
He chuckles "I know, just let me do my own little thing, I'll get there" he says looking up at her as he sucks on her hips, starting to go up leaving small hickeys.  
~  
She pants looking up at him and smiles before giggling, she gently touches his face "I.....can't feel my legs" she says laughing  
Kayla nodded as she moaned loudly wanting more and more.  
Raph laid down next to her smirking putting his arms around her pulling her against him nodding.  
He gets to her breasts and kisses around her nipples before sucking on one and massaging the other with his hand  
~  
She looks up at him while resting her head on his chest, she smiles and soon closes her eyes before falling asleep  
Kayla arched her back holding his head closer to her chest mewling.  
Raph closed his eyes as well before snuggling against her drifting off to sleep as well.  
He soon switches breasts and slowly slides in after making sure she was wet enough  
Kayla whimpered in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders.  
He leans down and whispers in her ear "remember how I said I was gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk?" He asks his breath tickling her ear  
Kayla's cheeks flushed and she moaned and nodded scratching his shoulders.  
He chuckles "well hold on tight" he says before moving his hips into a pounding pace  
"Oh my god! Ahh Leo!" Kayla shouted as she gripped his sheets tightly.  
He holds her hips tightly to his as he thrusts in and out of her.  
~  
Chelcee groans "who the fuck is watching porn right now..." she says sitting up  
Kayla began screaming his name in pleasure as she arched her back.  
Raph groaned trying to drown out the sounds and noises with his pillow.  
"That's my brother fucking his girlfriend."  
Leo chuckles and starts moving faster  
~  
She whines "really!? Are they right next door or something?" She asks climbing on top of him sitting on his stomach  
"Oh fuck Leo I'm gonna-" and with that Kayla came heavily all over him groaning.  
Raph nodded.  
"Yeah unfortunately he's right next door actually," he said to her.  
He groans and comes inside her her orgasm causing his.  
~  
She huffs and looks down at him "I hope they don't do that shit at night when I'm trying to sleep"  
Kayla whimpered softly as she then breathed heavily panting.  
Raph nodded.  
“I'll have a word with my brother about it later. For now let's just try to go to sleep ok?"  
Leo pulls out of her and lays next to her pulling her close   
~  
She nods and lays down then huffs, she's not even tired now, 'what the hell' she thinks  
Kayla sighed and cuddled against him before falling asleep.  
Raph rubbed her back in a massaging manner trying to get her to fall back asleep.  
Leo soon follows cuddling against her while holding her against his chest  
~  
Luckily it worked and she cuddles against his chest before falling asleep  
Hours later Kayla woke yawned and stretched. She smiled at Leo.  
Raph woke up after a good day's sleep and he smiled down at Chelcee rubbing her scalp.  
Leo was sitting up stretching he looks back at her and smiles "morning"  
~  
She let's out a whimper and cuddles closer to him, not ready to wake up or let go of him  
Kayla giggled.  
"It's still the same day Leo," she said to him rubbing his hips.  
Raph smiled down at her as he began rubbing her back again just laying there with her on top of him.  
Leo laughs "I know" he says turning around and kisses her, but then gets up when he hears a large commotion   
~  
Soon Mikey charges in into Raph's room, and she jumps up quickly not realizing she was completely naked  
Kayla chuckled and heard it as well wondering what it was.  
Raph quickly put the blankets over her scowling at Mikey.  
"Mikey! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"  
Leo walks out to see a blushing Mikey "Mikey?" He asks and the youngest turtle looks at him "Who's the hot girl in there?" He asks "man you two are lucky" he says walking off  
~  
She looks at Raph "who was that?" She asks raising an eyebrow before climbing into his lap  
Kayla quickly got dressed and had trouble walking and standing.  
Raph wrapped his arms around her and sighed rubbing her hips.  
"That was my younger brother Mikey."  
Leo chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist "seems I succeeded" he says in a teasing manner  
~  
She nods "oh....do you think I scared him, I mean I was completely naked.." he stomach soon growls and she looks at Raph "Raphie" she says in a whiny tone "can you carry me to the kitchen pleeaasse?" She asks pressing against him  
Kayla pouted and looked up at him cutely.  
"Carry me Leo."  
Raph chuckled and nodded as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen.  
He chuckles and picks her up "anything for my princess" he says walking to the kitchen.  
~  
She holds onto Raph and smiles "thank you~" she says happily  
Kayla's cheeks flushed at that and she hid in Leo's arm.  
"You're welcome baby," Raph said as he sat her down on a chair.  
He chuckles and sits her in a chair nodding at Raph "well we have to go on patrol"  
~  
She kisses him and smiles, then smiles at Kayla and waves slightly  
Kayla waved back as she kissed Leo goodbye.  
"Good luck out there sweetie."  
Raph churred and kissed her back saying goodbye to her and that he'll be back.  
Leo waves and leaves   
~  
Chelcee looks at Kayla and smiles "so you and Leo, your a cute couple, kinda loud but cute" she says in a teasing tone  
Kayla's cheeks flushed a light red looking away from her.  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be that loud!"  
Raph left the lair as well with Leo Donnie and Mikey as they went topside to go out on patrol.  
She starts laughing "I'm just fucking with you! I'm sure I'm loud as well" she says unshamfully  
Kayla just chuckled and laughed along with her.  
"L-Last night he said he would fuck me til I couldn't walk and he made sure of it!"  
She laughs "so you had to be carried in here too huh?" She asks "so uh, how old are you?" She asks  
Kayla chuckled and nodded.  
"I'm 17. How old are you?" she asked her.  
"16" she says "seems I'm the baby huh?" She asks giggling "so what do you do around here for fun while they're away on patrol?" She asks  
"I usually talk to their father/sensei. Master Splinter is a wonderful companion and friend."  
She raises an eyebrow "I didn't know they had a dad, Raph didn't say anything"  
Kayla just looked at her wondering why Raph didn't tell her.  
"Hmm that's very strange."  
"Maybe he was just to busy, he told me he had brothers, but not who they were and they're names, well except Leo. Like I said he was probably to busy" she says smiling  
Kayla just nodded at that but still found it strange that he wouldn't tell her.  
"So what do you wanna do?"  
She shrugs "what is there to do?" She asks "can we go outside?" She asks  
"Well I would if I could but sadly I can't walk or stand right now."  
She laughs "right I forgot, so how about some TV?"  
Kayla chuckled and nodded smiling at her.  
She gets up on shaky legs and walks to the living room and sits on the large couch place inside and pats the seat next to her "glad I'm not the only girl around here"  
Kayla somehow managed to get from the kitchen to the couch.  
She giggles "sorry sorry, should've helped you, my bad" she says smiling "now what do you wanna watch?" She asks grabbing the remote  
Kayla thought for a second.  
"Hmm let's watch a movie! What's playing on the tv?"  
"Scary, romantic, action pretty much everything" she says "how about....horror?" She asks  
"Sure!" Kayla said excitedly as she started watching a scary movie on tv.  
They were an hour into the movie, Chelcee had made some popcorn and stole blankets from Raph's room "hey when do they usually get back?" She asks  
Kayla was still watching the movie but said to her, "most likely in a half hour."  
She nods and goes to refill the popcorn bowl when she screams, a giant rat was infront of her "u-uh, I-I'm so sorry!" She says as she had dropped the bowel full of popcorn  
Kayla just face palmed herself and chuckled.  
"That's Master Splinter Chelcee!"  
"H-He just came out of nowhere!" Her eyes then widen this was Raph's father and she was being disrespectful "o-oh! H-hello I'm Chelcee!" She says holding out a hand "I'm sorry for the mess.."  
Master Splinter just smiled at her and shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you Chelcee. I see one of my boys has taken a liking to you."  
She blushes and giggles "y-yeah you can say that, Raph is an amazing guy" her eyes widen "oh would you like to join us for the movie?" She asks cleaning up her mess  
Master Splinter smiled at her shaking his head no.  
"No thank you. I just came in here to get a cheesesicle."  
She smiles before heading back to the couch and sits down continuing the movie waiting for the boys to be back  
Kayla pretty soon saw Raph and the boys return. She smiled at Leo.  
"I missed you sweetie."  
Raph smirked and snuck up behind his girlfriend and kissed the back of her neck.  
"Hey baby what's up?"  
Leo smiles back and kisses her "I missed you too"  
~  
She squeals and turns around happily and hugs him "nothing, been watching movies! I met your dad, I screamed tho...."  
Kayla kissed him back and smiled as she needed his help getting up.  
Raph just chuckled as he smirked and kissed her lips softly.  
Leo chuckles and picks her up and hugs her "so where do you wanna go?" He asks  
~  
She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck before looking at the tall one in purple "wow you have another brother?" She asks  
Kayla giggled and said, "my apartment sexy," she cooed nuzzling him.  
"Yeah that's Donnie my other brother. I have three brothers," he explained.  
He chuckles and nods "fine fine" he says and leaves the lair and carries her down the street.  
~  
She looks up at Raph "what do you wanna do?" She asks "personally I'd like to meet your family a little better" she says giggling  
Kayla squeaked and held onto him as she looked up at him.  
Raph was happy to hear that so he nodded a d told everyone to meet him in the dojo. He carried her there.  
He chuckles "What's wrong baby?" He asks holding onto her tightly   
~  
She giggles "Raph! I can walk baby" she says smiling  
Kayla chuckled.  
"N-nothing hot stuff. I just love you."  
Raph smirked.  
"I know sweetheart but I wanna carry you," he said.  
Leo kisses her "I love you too" he says   
~  
She laughs and kisses him "Aww so sweet"  
Kayla kissed him back with so much passion she felt like she could explode.  
Raph nuzzled her neck lovingly as he took her to the dojo and sat her down on his lap.  
Leo stops walking and kisses her back passionately   
~  
She giggles and looks at his family and waves shyly  
Kayla deepened it kissing him roughly.  
"Oh Leo I wish we can go out on dates in public."  
Raph saw Master Splinter Mikey and Donnie were there as well.  
"Why'd you call us here Raphael?" Master Splinter asked.  
"Yeah what's up Raph?" Donnie asked him.  
Leo smiles sadly "it doesn't bother me, of course I would love to take you out to places like restaurants, but I like what we have right now"  
~  
She was getting nervous, this was his family she's never done anything like this before.  
Kayla stroked his cheeks and kissed his forehead.  
"So do I but I wanna show you off."  
"Well guys I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend. This is Chelcee everyone."  
He chuckles "trust me I want to show you off as well, to show the world that I got the sexiest girlfriend"  
~  
She giggles and holds Raph's hand nervously, she's dated before but not to the point where she met the family, she really didn't know how to act, so she stayed quiet and smiled.  
Kayla nodded and sighed sadly looking away from him.  
Raph smirked.  
"Everyone please treat her with kindness and respect ok?"  
Donnie Master Splinter and Mikey all nodded smiling at her shaking her hands and made small talk with her.


End file.
